CSI: NY Adventures of Nikki Black
by HannahHaunter
Summary: CSI Nikki Black is transferred to New York to work with the New York Crime Lab. With a new boss and new people to meet, she feels that she can finally start anew, until an old enemy from Miami and her past returns. D/L M/S Flack/OC Read and Review!


The city lights were flashing, commercials for _Cola Cola_, and _Lo'real Paris_. I almost had to find and put on my sunglasses to withstand the blistering lights of New York City. I took a taxi ride from her flight coming from Miami. The lights there in Miami were nothing compared to here. Passing St. Mark's Cathedral, I was beginning to feel really nervous. This was my first day at the New York City Crime Lab. I was supposed to meet a Mac Taylor, like my previous supervisor, Lieutenant Horatio Caine, told me.

I closed the taxi door and paid the man. I walked up the steps of NYPD, holding my lucky black and purple laptop bag and black corduroy jacket shakily in my arms. I opened the wooden doors and stepped in.

The room was packed with policemen, suspects and civilians filing reports of theft, larceny and attacks. The women and men here in the NYPD Blue reminded me of my days as a rookie in the force in California. That was years before I joined the Miami-Dade Crime Lab. I was one of those rookies until Horatio recommended me for this job. He thought a nice change of pace was good for me so he sent me over. It was a nice departure.

I saw a man, black and graying hair, wearing a green casual shirt. I didn't feel out of place anymore with my skinny jeans, checkered vans, and a purple off the shoulders shirt with a nice print. I walked over. He handed me a seat and I sat in the worn cotton.

"Detective Donald Flack Jr, Sir?" I asked, saying it like I would to any commanding officer.

"Yeah, that's me. Who's asking?" Det. Flack said.

I looked at him. "I am supposed to meet a Detective Mac Taylor here. I am the transfer from Miami."

Det. Flack looked at the file that lay on his desk. "Oh, yeah. You were transferred to a CSI position as a new field agent. Their offices are found a few floors up."

"You gotta get up there and present yourself to the supervisor up there." Det. Flack pointed his finger upwards.

"Uh, yeah. Could you show me the way?" I asked, even more nervous then before. Det. Flack pointed to some wooden doors across the room. I thanked him and went. I caught an elevator which took me to the 35th floor of the building. I took a deep breath and stepped through the opened elevator doors.

The New York Crime Lab was really cool. Glass walls so you could see everything that was happening in each case and lab, really bright orange and blue colors. Big window panes covered the entire east wall of the lab which had a great view of the entire city. To the left of the elevator were stairs that lead to who knows where, parting to the Left and the right. The wall that parted them that way was covered with a logo that read, 'New York Crime Lab'

"Hello there? Earth to random girl?"

I looked at the man in front of me. A guy, short brown hair with distinct red highlights, a t-shirt with a jacket, jeans and converse was looking at me patiently.

"You're blocking the door." He pointed behind me. "Oh! I am so sorry. I am looking for the supervisor of this lab. Mac Taylor, I believe. I need to speak with him." I asked nicely. I think.

"You looking for Mac? His office is right over there....wait....who are you?" The man asked.

"I am Nika Black, I prefer Nikki, but Nika is okay. I transferred over from the Miami-Dade Crime Lab in Florida." I explained.

"Oh...Well, I'm Adam. I am the top Lab Tech here." Adam said, emphasizing on the word top. "I do all the cool labby-techy stuff around here."

I smiled. At least someone here was nice. I asked him if he could still show me where the supervisor's office was. The sad thing was, I could have found it myself if I actually looked for it. It was the first office right in front of the elevators. Adam left because he had to run trace. I watched Adam as he left, then my eyes turned back to the glass doors.

There wasn't anybody inside.

I tried the door first. It wasn't locked so I walked in. It was nice, bright with the glass panel walls and the one bright orange wall. A huge plasma TV stood behind the wooden desk topped with a black and silver Mac computer. Lots of case files were scattered all over the desk, post-it notes covered on most of them. I put my things on the little black couch that sat right by the doors and I picked up one of the files.

"What are you doing?"

I dropped the file in spite of my fright. I turned around. A man, about mid-forties, wearing a black suit with a dark blue shirt under. One button, unbuttoned at the top of his shirt. A shiny star pinned to his jacket gleamed in the sunlight behind me. His eyes looked sullen, along with the bags under his eyes. Very short cut military hair.

"I said, What are you doing in my office." He asked harshly. A kind of deep voice. He is going to scare the hell out of me later.

"Um, Hello. I was transferred over from Miami-Dade. I believe you spoke with my supervisor, Horatio Caine?" I asked.

He looked at me, his eyes wandering up and down my face. I turned my eyes away every time I thought I was going to make eye contact with him.

"Um, well, sir, my name is Nika Black. You can call me Nikki, Nika, it really doesn't matter to me." I told him. I held my hand out to shake his. I don't expect him to take it, seeing him watch my hand in the air. He took it to my surprise.

"My name is Mac. Mac Taylor. I am day shift co-supervisor for the New York Crime Lab. Horatio says that you are a damn good CSI."

"Oh, I don't think that. I just solved a few cases." I whispered, blushing.

"You should go down to the lockers and put your stuff away. I am going to need you to go out on a case for me so we can get you started."

I scratched my head. "Where is that?"

Mac smiled. "Go down those stairs and take a left. That will lead you to the locker rooms. Pick any one that is open. Danny!"

Mac called out a cute short brown cut hair, blue-green eyes, and glasses. He had sort of a mustache and a beard going on. He was wearing a regular red print t shirt with some jeans. He was also wearing blue faded converse.

"Yeah, Mac?" Danny replied. He had a New Jersey/New York in between accent. I liked that about him. He seemed nice.

"Can you please show our Miami CSI to the locker room?" Mac asked Danny politely.

"Sure, Mac. Come on, newbie." Danny motioned me to come with him. I quickly picked up my stuff and followed Danny out to the locker rooms.


End file.
